Luz de luna
by Eritea
Summary: Desde que era un niño, Shinya siempre sintió una atracción por la noche. Es el momento del día en que mejor puede ver porque todo está oscuro y la única luz que quiebra la negrura pertenece a la luna. Creía que jamás en su vida podría ver un brillo más hermoso que el suyo, y sin embargo, cuando ingresara a la Primera Secundaria de Shibuya se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado.


**Atención : Este one-shot contiene spoilers menores del prólogo del Volumen 3 de la novela ligera "Guren Ichinose - Una catástrofe a los 16".  
** **Se trata tan sólo de un pequeño hincapié en la infancia de Shinya (no es nada muy grave, pero no quería proceder sin comentarlo) y tampoco es necesario haber leído la novela para entender este fic. Aún así, procedan con cautela y disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 **Luz de luna**

• • •

Desde que era un niño, Shinya siempre sintió una atracción por la noche. Es el momento del día en que mejor puede ver porque todo está oscuro y la única luz que quiebra la negrura pertenece a la luna. No hay nada de ella que le provoque temor, al contrario, su brillo porta una pureza que siempre, incluso en los momentos de más necesidad, consiguió calmar su corazón.

A una corta edad de vida, Shinya fue separado de su familia y obligado a luchar contra otros niños para sobrevivir. La recompensa que se escondía tras toda esa sangre derramada era la mano de la hija más talentosa de la familia Hiragi, Mahiru. Honestamente, a él no le interesaba lo que lo aguardaba al final de su desafío; casarse con una niña que no conocía estaba lejos de ser su objetivo. Si luchó fue sólo para defender su vida. Si no ganaba, moría.

La presión, el estrés y las pesadillas lo atormentaban hasta el punto donde respirar se sentía abrumador. No importaba cuántas veces se lavara las manos, la sangre caliente de sus compañeros aún se sentía fresca, deslizándose entre sus dedos como si todo hubiese ocurrido hace apenas meros segundos. Se había prohibido llorar, sólo los débiles lloran y él tenía que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir, pero en cambio encontró un refugio de todos esos malos pensamientos en la reconfortante luz de la luna. Cada noche abría la ventana abarrotada de su habitación y la observaba, se embriagaba de ella, hasta que sentía su determinación volver a forjarse y se creía con fuerzas para afrontar otra batalla más.

No obstante, a medida que pasaban los años, llegó un punto donde el brillo de la luna se volvió opaco; se estaba extinguiendo paulatinamente. Entonces Shinya comenzó a plantar en sus labios una sonrisa impertinente y petulante. Era la única manera en que conseguía lidiar con el estrés extremo, y quizás esa era la mejor opción. Comenzó a aprender hechizos más rápido que aquellos que nunca decían nada o que se dejaban consumir por el enojo. Sonreír le hacía la vida más eficiente.

Y así continuó, sonriendo día tras día, desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada para dormir en la noche; no borraba ese gesto ni siquiera durante las batallas. De vez en cuando abría la ventana, aún protegida con barrotes, y contemplaba la luna. Ya había dejado de sorprenderse al comprobar que cada vez su luz se veía más apagada.

Pronto hubieron transcurrido cinco años desde que fue confinado a esa vida, y fue entonces cuando le comunicaron que había salido vencedor de la competencia. Recordaba como si se hubiera grabado a fuego en su piel el sentimiento de alivio que embargó todo su ser cuando el viejo instructor le dijo que ya no tenía que seguir luchando, que había sobrevivido, pero ni así se libró de una vida de expectativas y responsabilidades que le demandaban sacrificios.

Como el prometido de Mahiru, Shinya _debía_ probar que era un digno portador del apellido Hiragi, y por eso tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas para adquirir otras cualidades diferentes. Renunció a su inocencia infantil a cambio de la experiencia en batalla. Cambió lágrimas de injusticia por sudor de práctica. Se privó de muchos privilegios que sólo los niños pueden disfrutar para adquirir más conocimientos en los ámbitos de artillería y hechicería. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se permitió mostrar debilidad. Y eso incluía las relaciones de amistad; su espalda era suya para cuidar, no podía confiar en otra persona para protegerlo en el campo de batalla.

No obstante, el cambio que a Shinya más le dolió fue posiblemente ese que lo hizo deshacerse de su adoración por la luz de la luna.

La había cambiado por una sonrisa falsa y molesta, pero no le había quedado alternativa. La luna ya no existía en su vida. Cuando miraba el cielo en la noche, esa esfera blanca ya era tan tenue que la oscuridad a su alrededor la había consumido. Pero Shinya aún conservaba el recuerdo de cómo se sentía, cinco años atrás, el contemplar ese brillo tan puro. Era ese recuerdo el que lo acompañaría silenciosamente durante toda su vida como lo único de lo cual no podría desprenderse. Creía que jamás en su vida podría ver un brillo más hermoso que aquel. Sin embargo, cuando ingresara a la Primera Secundaria de Shibuya, se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Allí conoció a Guren, o "La Rata Ichinose", como lo llamaban los demás.

Capturó su atención desde el primer instante que lo vio, posiblemente porque él y sus dos sirvientas eran los únicos miembros de Mikado no Tsuki dentro de toda una escuela que veneraba a Mikado no Oni. No existía nadie allí que no estuviera al tanto de la rivalidad entre ambas asociaciones y también de la enorme diferencia de poder que había entre ellas.

Puede que en el comienzo sólo le gustaran sus agallas y su convicción inamovible de intentar mantener un perfil bajo, pero luego fue descubriendo más cosas; desenmascaró mentiras, descubrió secretos y encontró un amigo al cual podía confiarle su espalda en el arrogante hijo del jefe de Mikado no Tsuki. En poco tiempo supo que, si era por ese chico y su dudosa causa, no le importaba luchar contra todos los Hiragi que se pusieran en su camino para ayudarlo a alcanzar su objetivo.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que ese chico, con el paso del tiempo, había ido adquiriendo un brillo muy especial. Atravesó un momento donde tuvo miedo de mirarlo porque cada vez que lo hacía la luz se intensificaba y no conseguía comprender la razón. Goshi no parecía percibir ese resplandor que Guren emanaba, pero Shinya de repente comprendía cómo se sentían las tres chicas del equipo y tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para asumir ese sentimiento que brotaba como lava en su pecho.

Así siguieron los años. Hubo varias piedras en el camino, pero hoy ambos son adultos, parados frente a una tierra devastada y vistiendo uniformes negros que los diferencian del resto de las personas.

Saben que se aproxima una guerra, y saben, a fuerza de experiencia, que cosas malas son de esperar en el campo de batalla, así que deciden pasar un tiempo relajándose, despreocupados de la tormenta que se aproxima amenazando a lo que resta de la humanidad. Sólo quieren ser dos amigos normales durante un momento.

Shinya abre la puerta de la azotea y lo ve allí, de pie frente a una esfera pálida y sin brillo que reina en el firmamento nocturno. La luz tenue de la luna iluminaba su silueta como si respetara su presencia y se postrara ante sus pies. Al parecer, algo de la situación se le antojó divertido porque tuvo que suprimir una risa que casi se le escapa.

Era muy simple, la verdad. Aunque creyó que nunca encontraría un brillo más potente que el que su fiel compañera le mostró a los cinco años, Shinya está parado justo frente a la persona que le comprobaba su error. Porque Guren había sufrido lo mismo o incluso más que él. Carga sobre sus hombros el peso de mil experiencias y mil arrepentimientos que forjaron una personalidad dispuesta a arrasar con todo lo que se le imponga en el medio. Cuando está junto a él no tiene miedo de nada, porque sabe que las cosas no pueden salir mal. Sus ojos se ciegan de confianza y admiración al verlo. El fulgor que desparrama le transmite la tranquilidad que necesita en momentos de mayor necesidad, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que él se había robado el brillo de la luna.

Guren Ichinose se había convertido en su luz más brillante.

* * *

 **Pues, me voy haciendo mi propia bienvenida al fandom de Owari no Seraph~**

 **Hago un pequeño paréntesis sobre el fic para explicar algo; capaz algunos de ustedes se hayan dado cuenta, pero capaz otros no.  
Todo este asunto de que a Shinya le gusta la luna es un juego de palabras con la asociación que dirige la Casa Ichinose: Mikado no Tsuki. ¿Les suena de algo? Mikado no Tsuki se traduce literalmente a La Luna del Emperador. La LUNA. Quise hacer de su pasión por la luna una conexión con sus ganas de ser amigo de Guren ("""amigo""" 7u7). Mi intención fue hacerlo como algo muy obvio. Espero que haya salido así, jajaja.**

 **Pues, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá (:  
Si quieres puedes dejarme un review con tu opinión sobre la historia. Yo la leeré gustosa~**

 **Hasta otra o.o7**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
